The Game
by Agreene
Summary: A bet between Sky and Jack gives Jack the opportunity to Bed Sydney. Will he be able to get her in the sack?


The Game

Note: _Takes place after episode entitled Stakeout._

Sydney Drew and her SPD teammates had just defeated yet another monster. She dressed in civilian clothing is walking in the park. Her thoughts were on her birthday. All day she had been mad at Jack for making her work on her birthday. But when she learned that he didn't have a birthday or at least didn't know when it was, she felt bad. How could she be so selfish and childish? There are so many people out there who don't get the chance to celebrate their special day and no one makes a fuss over them. It just wasn't fare. But there was something else on her mind. Not just her birthday and her being a ranger, or being of SPD. It was her time with Jack. She had seen a different side of him. He was much nicer and sweeter to her. And he seemed to be smiling a bit more when around her. Was he falling for her? Her thoughts where interrupted.

"Surprise" Everyone yelled. Syd's face erupted with a huge smile. Jack was the first to walk up to her and hug her.

"I see you got all dressed up for the party." Z said to Sky who was the only one still dressed in his SPD uniform.

"I'm a ranger and as a ranger…" Sky said firmly.

"Oh knock it off. It's a party. Lighten up." She said smiling as she walked away from him.

"Yes Sky, loosen up." Said Commander Cruger.

Sky slowly began to undo the zipper to his SPD Jacket.

Meanwhile during the party, Syd and Jack are standing face to face. He's staring into her eyes as she is doing him. Both are smiling. Something about this makes Sky look over at them. Finally Jack picks up a cup cake and put a candle in it.

"Happy Birthday Syd." He said handing the cupcake to her.

"Thanks Jack." Syd said smiling.

"Sorry but being a ranger doesn't pay that much." Jack said jokingly.

"Tell me about it." Syd retorted back. "Now I'd like to give you something." She split her cupcake in two and put a lit candle in the other one. "It would mean so much to me if you'd share with my birthday with me." She continued.

"So like every year it will be my birthday to?" Jack asked.

"Yep and if you know what you're doing you can milk it for a whole week." Syd said smiling. Jack smiled back.

"Thanks Syd. I appreciate it." Jack said with his head down at the floor. Syd noticed this right away.

"It's no problem. Considering the way I kept going on and on about my birthday." Syd said noticing Jack looking up and if Syd didn't see it right, she might have thought Jack was blushing. He was. He reached over to hug her so she couldn't she see him blush but it was too late. Syd had caught his reddish cheeks. Sky noticed this and smiled. A thought had run though his head. He'd thought of the perfect game for Jack to play with him but he'd tell him about it later.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That evening, the party had ended and everyone returned to the SPD headquarters. Z accompanied Syd back to their living quarters to unwrap her gifts. Bridge went with Boom and Kat to her lab. Jack went to his room. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts of a certain pink SPD ranger. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her all day. In fact, Jack had been thinking about Syd since they first met. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Since then, he hasn't been able to keep his mind off of her. He sat on his bed and then laid back onto his pillow. He smiled wondering if Syd would ever go out with him. He quickly shook off the thought. What would Syd want with a guy like Jack? A guy from the streets. A guy who obviously grew up with much less than she did. She had it all, he had nothing. What could they possibly have in common? You know what they say. Opposites Attract. Jack was unaware that Sky was standing by his door watching him. Sky finally decides to knock.

Knock, Knock

"Sky, what's up?" Jack asks a little startled.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Sky asked walking to his chair and sitting down.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Jack said nonchalant.

"Thinking about a certain pink ranger?" Sky asked taunting Jack jokingly.

"What?? No. Syd. Nothing like that." Jack said quickly going into defense mode.

"Come on man. I saw the way you and Syd interacted today. Especially at her party." Sky said looking at Jack who refused to make eye contact with him.

"What are saying Sky?" Jack asked still avoiding his teammate.

"Do I have to spell it out?" Sky asked looking at Jack. "You two looked pretty chumming. I saw how you two were smiling at each other. And the two bear hugs you gave her. The way the two of you looked into each other's eyes." Sky continued as he notices Jack get up off the bed. "You like her don't you?" Jack's eyes narrowed towards the ground as if it had become so interesting. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Ok so I like her. Big deal. It's not like she feels the same about me." Jack said defeated with the idea of he and Syd as a couple.

"How long have you felt this way?" Sky asked curiously.

"Since we first met. You remember, the day you, Syd and Bridge came after Z and me." Jack said sitting back down on his bed.

"Have you told her yet?" Sky asked.

"Man are you crazy? She'll never go out with me." Jack said.

"Why do you think that?" Asked Sky.

"Because we come from two different backgrounds. She's rich. I'm poor. She's comes from a wealthy background while I come from the streets. It would never work." Jack said.

"You sound so defeated before you've even asked the girl out." Sky said. "In fact, I'll bet you can't even ask her out." He continued taunting him.

"I don't sound defeated and I can ask her out any time I want to." Jack taunted back.

"So do it." Sky said pushing Jack further.

"No." Jack yelled and laid back on his pillow.

"Alright. I dare you to ask Syd out." Sky said now messing with Jack.

"What??" Jack asked.

"I dare you to ask Syd out on a date and you have to go all the way with her." Sky said smiling.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Jack asked sitting up now to face Sky who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep." Sky said still smiling.

"Come on man. I can't do that to her." Jack said laying back on his pillow.

"Ok. It's not my fault you're a chicken shit." Sky said getting up from the chair and heading towards the door. Jack sat back up.

"Wait. I'm not a chicken shit." Jack said now standing. Sky smiled with his back to him. "I'm not afraid Sky." Jack continued.

"Ok. Then you ask her out and you have to go all the way with her." Sky said smirking.

"How much time do I have?" Jack asked.

"A week." Sky said still smirking.

"And what do I get when I win?" Jack said feeling bold.

"If you win, I'll do your chores and mine for a month and keep in mind, you have night watch next month." Sky continued.

"You're on." Jack said as he and Sky shook hands to seal the deal.

"Oh and uh Jack." Sky pulled him close to him. He leaned in Jack's ear. "In one week, I better see you holding Syd's pretty pink panties." Sky said smiling as he began to leave Jack's room. Jack smirked himself but realized that if Syd found out about this bet, she'd hate him. He'd have to keep it a secret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Syd woke up to yet another beautiful day. The sun was shinning bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Syd after putting her presents away went to bed late last night. Her thoughts flooded her mind as she slept. She liked the gifts she received. Z had gotten her a bracelet with their names on them under the words _Friends Forever._ She loved the supersonic watch both Boom and Bridge made her and Sky got her a new teddy bear. One she could go to bed with at night. Jack although he didn't have much decided to give her a cupcake. She thought the idea was kind of cute of him. As she went into the bathroom to get dressed, her mind began to wonder. Her thoughts took her back to her party yesterday. The way Jack was acting with her. She just couldn't shake the feeling he was giving her. The message he was sending was confusing. She could tell that he was a bit shy around her and a little nervous. She wondered whether Jack had a little crush on her. She could find out from Bridge. He could scan Jack's ora and find out what he's feeling but that would be invading his thoughts. If Jack liked her, he should be a man and say something. Besides, Jack wasn't that bad looking. Those dreads a little long for her taste but he always kept them clean. He's got a nice body. He works out like the others. She smiled thinking about the time she saw Jack without his shirt on. He definitely had nice abs. She often wondered what he looked like naked. Maybe if she played her cards right, she'd find out.

After getting completely dressed, Syd was dressed in her favorite color hot pink. She's wearing a white skirt with a hot like shirt that reads _Sexy _on it and her white sandals. She came out of the bathroom fixing her hair. She was especially excited because Crugar had given them the day off. Not that she had plans. She was just gonna hang out at the mall. She stopped short at the desk she and Z use. On the desk sat a gift box. The box was pink wrapped in a pink bow. She opened the box and found the most stunning necklace inside. It was about nine inches long and the had a teddy bear holding a heart shaped pendent. Inside the pendent read the word _Princess._ Syd smiled amazed at the beautiful gift. Beside the box was a card which read _"All princesses deserve their prince love Jack." _Syd was dumb founded. Had Jack really sent this gift? She had no idea that Jack was watching her. He had been standing there for what seemed like an eternity. He to was dressed in civilian clothes. He's wearing black jeans with a red tank top shirt underneath his black button shirt and black Timberlands.

"I see you got my gift." Jack said standing by the door. He walked into the girls' room closer to Syd. He noticed her outfit right away and thought _Damn she looks so good in that outfit._

"Yes." Syd said smiling. "Oh, Jack thank you." Syd said hugging him. He gladly hugged her back. "I love it."

"I knew you would." Jack said still holding her and smiling. "Listen Syd." He said nervously not letting her go.

"Yes Jack." She asked watching him curiously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Jack he finally asked.

"You mean like on a date?" Syd asked knowing damn well what he met.

"Yeah. You know you and me go out for the day. What do you say?" He asked

"It is a beautiful day." She said looking out the window.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jack said staring at Syd who immediately turned to him. "So how about it? You wanna spend the day with me?" He asked.

"Sure." Syd said smiling.

"Cool." Jack said as he extended his hand to her and she gladly took it. Both left the SPD headquarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z walked into the common room to find Bridge, Boom and Sky in their civilian clothes watching a cartoons. She walked over to them and sat next to Sky. She noticed that Syd and Jack weren't in the room.

"Has anyone seen Jack and Syd?" Z asked.

"They went out together." Sky said not tearing his eyes away from the television screen.

"What did she make him go shopping with her or something?" Z asked smiling.

"No. It's more like a date. They're spending the day together." Sky finally said. Boom, Z and Bridge turned to stare at Sky.

"A Date???" They asked in unison. Sky nodded smiling.

"Wow." Said Boom.

"Wooo." Said Bridge.

"Damn." Said Z. They all laughed.

"Who would've thought that those two would be on a date." Bridge said smiling.

"I know." Sky said smiling. He knew what was up though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Syd spent much of the day shopping. She brought all sorts of outfits and would sneak Jack into the dressing room to watch her change. She modeled in all of her outfits for him and to his approval. Jack himself brought several pairs of jeans, socks, sneakers and shirts. After shopping he took her to lunch at the local pizza shop. She fed him and vice versa. They were having so much fun. In fact, both were flirting heavily with each other. Syd was doing most of the flirting as Jack was too afraid. He didn't want to turn her off. After lunch, they went to the movies. Before the movie started, Jack leaned over feeling bold and planted a wet kiss on Syd's lips. Syd not at al surprised kissed him back. During the movie, he held her hand. She leaned on his shoulder.

Once the movie ended, Jack took Syd back to the spot where they staked out that scientist who was at Syd's party yesterday. Jack made sure Syd was blind folded before they came upon the door.

"Jack why do I have to be blind folded?" She asked holding on to his hands as he guided her.

"Because it's the last surprise I have for you." Jack said smiling although Syd couldn't see him. He unlocked the door and opened it. He gently took Syd's left hand and slowly guided her into the apartment. He then shut the door locking it.

"Can I take the blind fold off now?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes." He said as she begun to remove the blind fold from her face. Her eyes lit up. "What do you think?" He asked smiling. Syd was speechless. It certainly was the place the apartment they used to stake out that scientist yesterday but something was different about it. It was cleaned up. It was decorated in pink and red ribbons. The table was set up for two people. There was a juke box on the small living room table and on the table were two pans filled with food just for the tow of them. Her cake was in the fridge. Syd was amazed. "Judging by the look on your face you're impressed." Jack said smiling.

"Wow." Syd said. "How? When?" She continued trying to get the words out of her mouth.

"Dr. Rheas. She set this up for me. I told her that I made you work on your birthday and that I wanted to make it up to you. She suggested that you and I have our own party. Just the two of us. Her colleagues helped her. She said she would do everything and that all I needed to do was to get you here by Five o'clock." He said looking down at his watch. "Look at that it's five o'clock."

"Wow." She said smiling. "I'm impressed. Dr. Rheas has style." She said looking all over the room. "Um, the food smells delicious. I'll bet she cooked." She continued.

"No that was me." Jack said taking Syd towards the table. He pulled her chair out as Syd sat down. He pulled her chair in being the gentlemen that he is. He then took off his black button down shirt and placed it on the couch then sat across from her. He then turned on the music but turned the volume down so they could talk. "So, what do you think?" He asked smiling.

"It's wonderful. But you didn't have to do this for me." Syd said smiling.

"No I wanted to. Besides you were nice enough to share your birthday with me so I thought it would fun." He said smiling at her nervously. "Shall we eat?" He said as Syd smiled back. Jack fixed both of their plates and they began to eat.

"Mmmmm. Scallops, Shrimps, fish, salad my favorite foods. How did you know?" Syd asked.

"You talked about loving sea food so wallah." He said eating along with her. Both stared at each other for a second smiling. Jack was the first to look away. Syd caught this. "So Syd, what where you like in high school?"

"Oh no. You know my story. I'm more interested in hearing your story." Syd said reversing the tables on Jack.

'I don't have a story." He said reluctant to talk about his past.

"Oh come on. I don't know that much about you except that you grew up on the streets." She said looking at him. It was obvious that Jack was uncomfortable with talking about his past. "Whatever it is you can tell me." She continued. Jack stared at her momentarily.

"Ok." Jack said giving in. "You can't tell anyone not even Z." Syd nodded. "When I was a kid, I spent five years in a foster home. I was finally adopted by the Sheffield's.They had two other kids besides myself. They were ok at first and it looked like I had finally found my home. But them Bob Sheffield began to drink. When he got drunk, he would get mad over the smallest things." Jack said not looking at Syd who was listening carefully.

"Did he hit you?" She asked.

"Yes. Repeatedly. See I wasn't his birth son so he felt he could hit me and get away with it. He at first would spank me with his belt but as I got older he began using his fists. One night he came home drunk. The dishes weren't done so he goes to my room and proceeds to wake me up. He was ranting and raving about how the dishes are my responsibilities and that if I didn't do them I'd be punished. I told him that his son BJ was suppose to do them and that's when it happened." He said fight back his tears. His voice cracked just enough that Syd could hear him.

"That's when he beat you." Syd said. Jack nodded rubbing his head. Syd began to realize why Jack didn't want to discuss his past.

"He beat the hell out of me. He beat me so bad my face bled everywhere. He then grabbed my baseball bat and hit me across my left forearm breaking my wrist. He then told me that if I disobeyed him one last time, he'd kill me. That was the last night I was there. I waited until everyone was asleep and I left." Jack finished.

"I'm so sorry Jack." She said as Jack got up from the table and went towards the window. Syd could tell that this bothered him and that it was her fault he relived it. She got him to open up. She watched as Jack stared at his left wrist. She to got up from the table and walked over to him. "Did you go to the hospital?" She asked.

"I couldn't afford it. Besides they would suspect something." He said still looking out the window.

"How did you get it fix?" She asked.

"Rocky De Santos." Jack said.

"Wait the former Red and Blue Ranger?" Syd asked.

"Yes. He found me all beaten up. I told him that I got into a fight and I was pretty messed up. He took me to see his friend Billy Cranston. He reset my wrist. Rocky took me in for awhile and as soon as my wrist healed he began teaching me martial arts." Jack said as Syd caressed his back. She felt bad for what Jack had to endure.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve that." She said sympathizing with him.

"I know." Jack said now unable to finish his food. "I lost my appetite." He continued.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to lose you appetite. It's just that you never talked about your past. Now I know why." She said.

"It's ok." Jack said now looking directly at her. Suddenly classical music began to play. "Is it me or is that music horrible?" He asked trying to lighten up the mood. It was working cause Syd smiled nodding her that it was the music that was horrible. Niether of them are fans of classical music. Jack reached over and turned on the CD player. On came Michael Jackson's album Thriller. The song that began to play is entitled Human Nature. "I love this song." Jack said starting to smile. "You wanna dance?" He asked extending his right hand to her.

"Sure." Syd said as he gently pulled her close to him and they began swaying back and forth to Michael Jackson's song. Jack leaned in closer as her hair cascaded his face. She buried her head on his shoulder. As the song went on, Jack felt his heart race. He was definitely in love with Syd. For a moment he forgot about the bet he made with Sky. He slowly began to move his hands towards her ass. Syd felt his hands moving but didn't move. She adjusted her hands towards his chest. Jack's forehead was leaning on hers as she began to caress the back of his neck. _Human Nature_ had long since stopped but another of Mike's songs was playing. _The Lady in My life._ They continued to slow dance and were extremely close together. Jack began to softly caress Syd's ass. She moaned a bit. Jack caught that though a smiled softly as he continued to do so. Both looked into each other's eyes and began to kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate. Jack felt himself getting a hard on. His tongue collided with hers as they were enjoying each other's wet saliva. Jack now caressing her ass with slightly more aggression. Syd grabbing the back of his head pulling him closer into her embrace. She suddenly pulled away from him to catch her breathe. Both were breathing pretty heavily. "Woow, what just happened?" she asked a little unnerved.

"We were um." Jack said trying to find the right words. "Want some cake?" He asked then headed into the kitchen before Syd could respond. Syd stood there looking straight ahead. She began to clean off the tables which still carried they're plates.

Jack was in the kitchen. He had threw some cold water on his face and tried to force his hard on to go soft after that kiss. That kiss sure was hot and he had to cool down. He was in love with Syd and that kiss not only confirmed it but made both of them hot in the pants. What's two lovers to do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge had fell asleep on one of the sofa couches in the common room. Both Z and Sky were the only ones left. Z reading her book and Sky reading his. He took a moment to notice her for a second. Z broke the silence.

"Where is Jack and Syd? Those two should've been back from their date by now?" Said Z a little annoyed.

"Who knows? Maybe their having way too much fun. If you know what I mean." Sky said smiling gyrating his eyebrows up and down.

"You're a pig Sky?" Z said smiling.

"Oink, oink." Sky retorted jokingly. Both turned as they noticed Bridge's snoring. "This is what I have to listen to every night. Music straight from Bridge's nose." Sky said smiling as Z laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Jack and Syd had enjoyed their cake. Neither of them spoke fearing that they'd give something away. Jack decided to say something.

"Enjoying the cake?" He asked smiling.

"Yes. It's delicious." Syd said smiling back as she finished her last piece of cake. "All done. I'm so stuffed." She said then belching. Jack smiled watching Syd with an embarrassing look on her face. "Excuse me." She said smiling.

"It's ok." Jack said smiling. "There's still one more thing that I have to give you." He said getting up with her plate and his to the trash bag.

"Jack you're spoiling me. Where is it?" She asked excitedly.

"In the back room. I'll be right back." He said then retreated to the back room. When he returned, he was now carrying two more presents with him. One box was bigger than the other. The first box was about medium sized while the other was smaller. About the size of the human hand.

"Oh Jack." Syd said smiling. "What is this?"

"Open it and find out." Jack said smiling at her. He watched her open up the big one.

"Oh my god." She said noticing the hot pink dress that Jack had gotten her. "This is so beautiful." She said looking at it. The evening gown had a diamond shaped heart in the middle of it and looked like it could pass as a pink wedding dress. "Jack I love it. Thank you."

"When I saw that gown I thought of you." Jack said smiling at her. "You still have one more gift to open up." He said watching Syd admire the dress.

"Ok." Syd said taking the smaller box into her hand. She opened up the small box and it was a small jewelry box. She looked at Jack momentarily before drawing her attention back to the box. She opened up the small jewelry box and inside were two of the most stunning earrings in the world. The earrings were heart shaped with her name written in script in the inside. "Oh Jack. These are beautiful. Wow." She said smiling yet amazed.

"You like them?" He asked smiling.

"I love them. I know it must've have cost you a lot.?" She said looking at him.

"Don't worry about that." He said taking her hand in his. "Sydney I have to tell you something." He said rubbing her hands.

"What is it Jack?" She asked a little alarmed.

"Ever since we first met, I can't stop thinking about you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever had the pleasure to be around. I can't help the way I feel about you. I,I, I love you Sydney Drew. I always have. I didn't know how to tell you because I didn't think you'd like me. But I had to tell you. I figure I owe you that much. I did this because I want to see you happy and to make up for yesterday. But more importantly, I did this so that I could get to know you a little better." Jack finished. His heart felt heavy in his chest. He was nervous. He had just spilled his guts to the woman he loved.

"Jack I have no idea you felt this way about me." Syd said lying. She knew how Jack felt about her or she had suspected it for a long time. "But you don't have to buy me gifts for me to be happy. All I want is you." She continued.

"What??" Jack asked. Had he heard her right? Did she just say all she wanted was to be with him? "You really want to be with me?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Syd said as she leaned over the table to kiss Jack. Both kissed using their tongues. Jack took her hand in his as they both stood up. Both then headed towards the room in the back.

"Syd. I." Jack tried to say but before he could say anything, she began to kiss him. Jack began kissing her back. This time the kiss was more heated. Syd moaned while caressing Jack's chest. He planted his hands across her ass firmly. Syd moaned little more while Jack began to slide his hands from her ass towards the lower part of her skirt. He began kissing her necks. Syd grabbed Jack's red tank top and began to firmly pull it over his head exposing his rock hard upper body. She licked her lips and began to kiss his chest. Jack moaned while holding her firmly by her waste. Syd found herself licking his entire upper body. This sent shivers down Jack's body. He was getting another hard on. Jack then began to remove her t-shirt exposing her pink bra. Syd then took her bra off exposing her hard nipples. Jack licked his lips preparing to suck on them. He wrapped his arms around her ass as they began kissing again. Jack gently lifted Syd off of her feet and took her over to the bed. Jack began sucking on Syd's perky breasts. She moaned loud enough letting Jack know just how much she enjoyed him sucking her. He continued to suck her for about five more minutes. She then sat up on the bed. Jack stood up while Syd began to unbuckle his belt and then undid the button to his black jeans. She could tell he was hard because she could see his hard on and was impressed with just how big Jack's dick is. She pulled down the zipper exposing his red boxers. Jack helping her kicked off his boots. She pulled his pants down to his ankles. Jack stepped out of them and put his pants to the side. He undid Syd's skirt. Syd helped him by standing so her skirt could slide off her. Both were now in their underwear. Syd feeling bold began to remove Jack's hard dick from his underwear. She immediately took his whole prick into her mouth. Jack's head fell back as he felt Syd's wet tongue his member. He was surprised at how much Syd know about giving oral sex. She was doing a great job as he began moving in and out in her mouth. Syd herself loved every minute of giving Jack a blow job. Jack began to feel his ball swell as he was about cum. Syd continued her masterful blow job and suck him until he exploded in her mouth. He smiled watching as Syd licked her lips enjoying the taste of his cum on her lips. Syd then laid back on the bed and separated her legs. She and Jack continued their kissing session as he slowly began to remove her panties. His tongue began to glide all the way to her clit. Syd immediately reacted when Jack's tongue hit her clit. She slid her hands through Jack's dreads as he continued to taste Syd's clit juices. She moaned loud. "Ooooh Jack." She said as his tongue worked her clit overtime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now 9pm and Jack and Syd have not returned to the SPD headquarters. Z went back to her room to get changed. She is dressed in her long Yellow t-shirt with only her underwear underneath. Bridge was still asleep. He had gotten up and went to the quarters he shared with Sky. Sky mean while was bored and decided to go visit Z in her room. He walked up to the door which was locked. He knocked. Z got up and opened the door.

"Hey babe." Sky said smiling.

"What do you want?" Z asked playfully as she let Sky in her room. Sky locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"To see what you're doing." Sky stated as he sat next to Z on her bed. He noticed that she was position on her bed a little seductively. He could see her legs and her yellow panties. Sky was getting a slight hard on. "So what are you doing?" He asked putting his left hand on her right thigh.

"I'm reading." She said as she removed his hand off of her thigh. Sky smiled wanting to be playful slid the same hand up Z's leg. Z smiled removing his hand again. "You're bored huh?" She asked.

"Very." He said still being playful. "Hey Z?"

"What?" She said pushing him away again.

"Do you think I'm cute?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess. Why?"

"Cause I think you're hot." Sky said leaning on her leg. Z smiled at him. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked.

"What??" She asked.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked her now sitting up close to her face.

"Why do you wanna kiss me?" She asked a little seductively.

"Cause you're so fine. I just wanna sex you up." He said smiling. Z laughed. "Come here." He said as they both leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched and they immediately felt a connection. Sky then continued to kiss Z with more aggression. He got on top of her as they continued to kiss. Z didn't stop him because she was into him kissing her as he was. Sky continued feeling his dick harden underneath Z who felt it. He began to lift her shirt and remove her panties. Sky sat up so they could take off their shirts. Sky took off his sweats revealing his rock hard cock. Z immediately took notice to this. Sky also took notice to how hard her nipples were and then got back on top of her. Z separated her legs to let Sky enter her. She felt his long hard member right away and moaned. Sky began to suck on her breasts as he humped her. Neither imagined that they'd have sex but there they were in Z's bed naked fucking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack after his pussy eating session was hard all over again. He slid his entire cock inside Syd who immediately grabbed his arms. At first she felt a sharp pain but soon relaxed as Jack found his rhythm. Jack was now humping her long and hard. Both moaned with pleasure. Jack began to quicken his pace. Syd at this point was screaming his name. Jack moan loud himself felt his ball start to swell once again. He began going faster until finally he filled Syd with his load. Both cried in ecstasy as they came together.

"I love you Syd." Jack said trying to catch his breathe.

"I love you to Jack." She said as Jack held her. They kissed for a while longer before falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky humped Z for what seemed like and hour. Z then decided to change positions. She positioned herself on Sky cradling him and began to ride. He grabbed on to her ass and let her ride him. She rode him for what seemed like an hour. Sky while using one hand to grab Z's ass used the other to cup her tit. He then cupped her tit into his mouth and began to suck on her left tit. Z moaned loud and long as she felt herself cumming all over Sky's cock. Sky felt it to as he used both hands this time to hold to Z as she continued to hump him. His moans grew as did hers both about to reach their climax. Z's moans grew much louder as she felt her cum pore out of her in a hurry. Sky held on to her a while longer feeling his nuts swell. Finally he caught to Z cumming all in her. Both cried out in ecstasy as they continued until they were done. Both tired and exhausted fell asleep in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Syd awoke the next morning having spent it out of the SPD headquarter. They cleaned up the place before grabbing their things and leaving. While driving back to SPD headquarters, Jack held Syd's hand as they officially became a couple last night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge woke up and looked over to Sky's bed only to find it empty. He wondered where Sky could be. He got up and looked into the bathroom. But Sky was not there. He then headed to Z's room. He knocked but no one answered. He decided to use his powers to find out if Sky was in Z's room. He knew it would be invasion of Z's privacy but he was curious. He took his glove and used his power to see beyond the door. What he saw brought a smile to his face. Beyond the door was Z and Sky under the covers in her bed asleep. He decided not to bother them. He turned when he heard Jack and Syd walking towards their living quarters holding dozens of bags. Jack holding most of the bags.

"Hey you two." Bridge said.

"Morning." Jack said smiling as he and Syd heading towards his room.

"Boy you two did a lot of shopping yesterday." Bridge said noticing the bags.

"Yep." Syd said following Jack into his room. "Later Bridge." She continued closing the doors behind her.

Bridge smiled. Suddenly Z's bedroom door opened. Z stood there with her rob on. "Morning sunshine." Bridge said smiling.

"Morning. Was that Jack and Syd I heard?" She asked.

"Yeah. They just returned back from their overnight date." Bridge said. "So where's Sky?"

"Sleep." Z said then going back into the room. She shut the door in Bridge's face. He smiled knowing full well what they did the night before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Jack's room, he and Syd are making out as he held her. She smiled leaning on Jack's shoulder. He kissed her soft cheeks. Syd moaned a little liking the fact that her new boyfriend held her.

"This feels good." She said with her arms around Jack's shoulders.

"Yes it is." He said smiling while holding her waste. "Last night was so much fun." He said.

"I yes it was. I enjoyed myself." She said smiling at him.

"I'm glad." He said kissing her again. "So does this mean that you and I are a couple?"

"Yeah I guess it does." She said. "Come here." She ordered. Jack obeyed her as they began kissing again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All five rangers met in the kitchen for breakfast. All are back in their SPD uniforms eating breakfast. Syd is seated next to her boyfriend Jack wearing the necklace, and earrings he got her for her birthday. Z is sitting next to Sky and Bridge is in the middle. He starts off the conversation.

"So Jack, Syd, how was the date?" Bridge asked. Sky and Z looked on.

"Great." Jack said.

"Yeah. We both had a terrific time together." Syd said snuggling Jack's arm.

"I'll bet." Sky commented smirking. Z elbowed him smiling herself.

"What did you two do?" Z asked.

"We ate dinner, and cake. I gave Syd the gifts I got her. And we talked." Jack said.

"That's it?" Sky asked.

Both Jack and Syd looked at each other and smiled.

"So you guys didn't get busy?" Bridge asked as both Sky and Z laughed. Jack and Syd smirked. Then they all erupted in laughter. "Wow you tow got busy just like Sky and Z." Both Jack and Syd stopped laughing long enough to stare at Z and Sky with surprised yet still smirking expressions on their faces. Sky and Z stared hard at Bridge. "Oooops." Bridge said.

"You two got busy last night?" Syd asked smirking at Z. "You know we have to have our girl talk tonight."

"Oh we will." Z said as both girls laughed and stared at their mates satisfied with their performances the night before. They'd get together and compare notes later. Both girls got up from the table and disposed of their trays. Z came over to Sky. "Later hon." She said kissing Sky on the lips with a little tongue action.

"Later baby." Sky said patting Z on the ass.

"See you tonight sweetie." Syd said to Jack as they kissed longer with some tongue.

"Later babe." Jack said rubbing her ass as she and Z left the eating area.

Sky waited until the girls were out of the room before Sky looked at Jack.

"Ok. Anit up." Sky said to Jack. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out Syd's underwear. It's the same pair she had on last night.

"Satisfied? I know I am." Jack said smiling.

"Damn, I have to do your chores for a month now." Sky said defeated. Bridge looked at the two of them wondering what they were talking about. "You move fast don't you?" Sky asked.

"Yeah I do. But uh." Jack said then stopping midway of his sentence.

"What?" Sky asked.

"You don't have to do my chores next month." He said.

"What why?" Sky asked.

"Because I used the bet as motivation to get Syd to be my girl. I succeeded." Jack said.

"Good you got the message of the bet. Good boy." Sky said smiling.

The End!


End file.
